Stop
by Stargitay
Summary: She's telling herself to stop, but can she really resist him? R&R. SMUT! HEED RATING.


**_Here's a shorty. It's smut, so heed the rating. This is a little gift I'm giving to you because, I feel bad for what I'm about to put you all through with my other story "Lead The Way". It's gonna get cray cray over there. SO anyway, enjoy this gritty, sexy, and NOT regretful smut shot._**

 ** _Disclaimer; Do you think our friend Dick Wolf would make these lovely characters do any of these things? Nope. This is my idea, but his characters._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 _Stop._

I hear it in my head but it's not processing. Nothing is processing because his lips are on me. Oh _God_ his lips are on me.

I arch my body into his moving lips like what he's giving me isn't enough. It isn't. I need more from him. I need to stop. "Elliot," it's more of a moan than a warning, and to my luck that egged him on. Somehow, he had gotten my slacks and panties off and now he's moving down my body.

How the _hell_ did I end up here?

I feel his breath on my inner thigh and he lets out a throaty chuckle. His tongue runs up the length of my awaiting core and I shiver. I'll be damned if I stop him now. But _fuck_ this shouldn't be happening.

"Liv, you taste so good," he grumbles before sucking my aching clit into his mouth. Holy Shit.

"Holy shit," I whimper. His tongue is doing magical things to me and I can't seem to still my bucking hips as he laps up my arousal. Only one other man has done this to me. Just one, and he sure as hell wasn't nearly as good as Elliot is. Now that I think about it I don't even know if the other guy knew what he was doing at all.

I rake my fingers through his cropped hair, digging my nails into his scalp. God, I need him deeper. "El.." I moan, all coherent words or sentences fleeing my mind. My back arches when he sticks a thick finger inside of me.

I am making noises that I didn't even know could come out of my mouth. Elliot Stabler is a smug, cocky son of a bitch and I can't get enough of his mouth. Now in more ways than one.

"Don't stop," My voice raises an octave and I can't help but grind my hips into his needy lips.

God, I feel pathetic. We were just going out for drinks, it was supposed to be celebratory, we'd finally put away one of the worst criminals in New York and hundreds of girls were set free from a sex trading ring. This deserved a couple of beers between two _friends._

Now my _friend_ is perched happily between my thighs, sucking what feels like is going to be the best orgasm I've ever had out of me with his mouth.

What are friends for?

Which brings me back to why this needs to-

"Fuck!" My thoughts are interrupted by the liquid seeping out of my body and into the mouth of my partner. He's making me _cum_.

I ride his mouth, pulling him closer with my hands and grinding my soaking wet heat against his face. Well shit if I want him to stop _now_.

"Fuck me, Elliot."

Even I wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth. The damp five o'clock shadow on his chin glistens when he smiles, his eyes dark and predatory. I've seen this look before. Now I know what it means.

All those times when he looked at me during an interrogation, or when I played that prostitute during his undercover OP, he had that same look in his eyes- like he wanted to devour me. _He did fucking devour me._

"Don't need to ask, Liv." His voice is gruff and I think I might just cum again.

I reach around and unhook the bra that is keeping me from being completely naked, and I throw it on the floor of my bedroom.

How we got back to my apartment is still kind of a haze. He takes one of my pert nipples into his mouth and I suck in a breath. Have they always been that sensitive? He works his cloths off all while he nibbles on my bud. I won't be able to look at his mouth without feeling the urge to sit on his face anymore. Nope.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard…" He pauses, biting down on my nipple, wrenching a moan from deep in my throat. "That you'll feel me inside of you for _days._ "

Sweet Angel of Death.

Take me now.

"Please.." I realize that begging in the bedroom isn't the most confident thing to do, but I haven't been fucked in a long while and judging by the size of his Johnson, I know I'll be cumming hard tonight.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Baby."

Fuck I just want him inside of me already. Is that too damn much to ask?

"I said I want you to fuck me, Stabler. Are you gonna do it or am I going to have to fuck _you?_ I'm all for hopping on the saddle and taking it for a spin." I wrap my fingers around his dick and I'm glad I stopped talking right then because I would have choked on my own words. He's so _thick_.

He growls and rips my hand from him, "This'll be over if you do that."

"Better hurry it up then."

He slams his lips down on mine, prying my mouth open with his tongue, and even though I liked that I could taste myself in his mouth, I can't help but arch my neck back when he pushes roughly into me.

"You're a tight little thing." He growls, nipping at my throat.

"Oh… Fu- uuunnh," He hasn't even moved and he's already fucked me silly. I rake my nails down his back, surely leaving angry red marks in my wake. I cup his firm ass and pull him further into me, if that's even possible.

He is buried _so_ deep inside of me.

He pulls out slowly, almost completely out, and I brace for impact. He rams back into me, filling every space there is to fill. I let out a muffled scream, my face buried in the damp skin on his shoulder.

All I can think now, as Elliot Stabler fucks into me, is that I don't _ever_ want him to stop.

His pace is maddening, furiously fast, and all I can do is eagerly buck my hips to meet his forceful thrusts. I bite down on my lower lip to stop myself from becoming vocal.

He pulls out of me, making me groan. "turn over, baby," He husks, propping up on his knees, his erection bobbing in the air. My legs are still wide open and I feel warm liquid seep out and for a second I don't want to move. His dick is covered in my juices and I want to lick it off.

The sudden urge to taste myself on him hits me and instead of turning over like he wants me to, I sit up and crawl on my hands and knees the short distance towards him, a hungry look in my eyes.

"Let me taste you first."

He bites his lip and I can see the smirk dancing around his features. He wants it.

I sit up, and lean back on my heels, all while looking him in the eye. I take his dick in my hand and moan at how soft, yet rock hard it is. I lick my lips, then lower them to his tip, and I almost cum.

We taste so good.

He groans and kneads his thick fingers through my hair, pulling it slightly. I hum around him, my tongue flicking the tiny slit at the top. I taste the salty sweet drop of pre-cum, and my hum turns to a moan.

He yanks my hair back, my mouth is forced to release him. He leans down and smashes his lips to mine, "I want to cum deep inside of you, Olivia. Get on your hands and knees."

I grin at him and turn around, resting on my forearms. My ass is propped up higher that way, and he can see how wet I am for him.

With any other man, I never would have been so eager to show my body. Elliot makes me feel sexy, and he worships my body like nobody else. I part my legs slightly, arching my back. I feel him move behind me, his palm are hot on my hips. "Do you know," He begins, rubbing the flesh on my hips and tops of my thighs. "how many hours I've wasted staring at this body?" He rubs his slick cock against my ass and I want to cry. This is fucking torture.

"Fuck me, El."

Why do I have to repeat myself?

"Patients, Olivia." He slaps my ass cheek, causing me to yelp and arch my back. I look back at him and bite my lip, I want to ask him to do it again, but before I get the words out, his palm makes contact with my tender flesh once more.

I moan out loud at that point.

"do you like it when I spank your ass, Olivia?"

His use of my full name is almost, _almost_ enough to make me cum.

"Please, El… Make me cum.."

He spreads my cheeks apart, and slides into me, and it feels like he's deeper than he was before. He doesn't pull out right away, just grinds roughly into me, massaging every pulsing muscle inside me.

"Harder, baby," I pant, moving my hips to match his grinding.

He pulls out then, almost all the way and pushes back in, rougher than the first time. "Yes.." I whimper, pushing back as he pushes forward. His fingers are gripping my hips desperately, his short nails digging into my flesh.

I hear the wet slaps of our skin as it meets, and his labored breath as he fucks me from behind.

I feel his hand run through my hair, than yank roughly, bringing me up against him, his hips still working feverantly in and out. He latches his lips onto my neck and one of his hands work it's way in between my legs, locating my swollen clit.

If he touches me there-

"Fuck! Yes! Oh, baby, right there… harder!" My voice has reached porn star level, except I'm not faking the orgasm that's ripping through my body. He pushes on my clit and rubs faster, and the need to pee takes over.

Why the fuck do I have to pee?

My eyes slam closed and my head is thrown back onto his shoulder and I feel the hot rush of liquid leave my body. I don't want to think about what I just did. Despite my embarrassment, I let out a strangled moan, loudly I might add, as he pushes through my tight walls.

I feel him cum deep inside of me, his hot liquid making a short trail down my thigh.

"Did you just-"

I turn around and cover my mouth, "I'm sorry.. That's never happened, I-"

His hand wrenching mine from my mouth cuts me off, his lips slant over mine and his tongue dips between my swollen lips. "I better stay the only man who's made you do that because baby, after this, I don't ever want anyone else even _looking_ in your direction."

He slaps my ass, palming the supple curve and giving it a rough squeeze. "This is all mine."

I wrap my arms around his neck, the blush still evident on my cheeks and chest. "How did you even get me to do that?"

"With my magic fingers, and my huge-"

I cut him off with my lips, pressing them to his for a brief second. "I didn't know you had such a potty mouth in the bedroom, Stabler. Also you're awfully cocky."

"Look who's talking, miss ' _fuck me, Elliot_ '."

My mouth drops open and he laughs when I slap his shoulder.

Now, when I think about it, stopping would have been the biggest mistake of the night.


End file.
